The enemy and the Lover
by Raike
Summary: Una guerra se lleva a cabo en Asgard, Siegfried es el capitán del norte y Shaka se une inesperadamente a la milicia del Sur. Qué pasará cuando los problemas que enfrenten vayan más allá de una simple guerra? Capitulo 5 y final. Terminado al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada, aclaro que este fic de SS es una historia alterna de Asgard, como más abajo explicaré, y bueno, aclarar que SS no es mío, y una verdadera lástima, si lo fuera, (mwehehehehehe mejor no digo), en fin, solo utilicé nombres sin fines de lucro y pura diversión.

Este fic tiene su origen enun foro yaoi de Asgard, que una amiga tiene. La temática del foro es una guerra entre los chicos de Asgard, los del norte comandados por Siegfried y los del sur al mando de Loki.

Un día, la chica que maneja a Siegfried,estuvo jugando conmigo por msn, (yo controlo a Shaka en el foro de Asgard, y el dorado está aliado con el sur.) y el resultado fue un lemon, el cual se convirtió en esqueleto de una idea retorcida que termina en esta historia n.nU. Al principio quise postear y acomodar el lemon como fic, pero decidí darle un formato más largo, más detallado y por lo mientras, aquí está el prólogo. 

Dedicado a Ari de todo corazón.u

**THE ENEMY AND THE LOVER.**

**PROLOGUE: MAKING A BIG CHOICE.**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorpresivamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con unos dorados que le miraban curiosos. Se levantó rápidamente, sus cabellos rubios larguísimos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, su cuerpo obedeciendo al mandato de levantarse y encarar al chico que le había despertado de su tranquilo sueño.

Se puso en guardia, vestido así como estaba con su túnica blanca larguísima, más sin embargo el extraño lejos de encararle se escondió, asustado, dejando caer una mochila que llevaba a la espalda, corriendo en una loca carrera hasta el jardín que Shaka, el sexto santo del santuario de Athena, cuidaba con esmero.

El caballero dorado le siguió, divisándolo tras su árbol de sakura y lejos de encontrarse con el perpetrador que él imaginaba, se topó con la figura de un muchacho demasiado delgado, pequeño, asustado y temblando, escondiéndose de él como si Shaka en lugar del dueño de la casa, fuese el ladrón que quisiera tomar la vida de la víctima luego de haberle quitado todas sus posesiones.

-_Tranquilo_- la voz dulce del sexto santo hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara y comenzara a correr de nuevo, pero se encontró con una alta pared, la cual no le dejaba ni una salida del templo, a menos que pasara del lado de Shaka.

-_Por favor… no me mate…-_ fueron las palabras pronunciadas con miedo, al tiempo que el muchacho se encogía sobre sí mismo

-_No voy a matarte, por Athena… levántate_- susurró Shaka conmovido, jamás había visto a una persona tan atemorizada, presa del miedo, de la desesperación, le tendió una mano la cual el muchacho tomó y lo ayudó a levantarse, estaba demasiado pálido y se veía que había peleado en alguna parte.

Shaka iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando sintió flaquear las piernas de la persona a su lado, lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, y sintió algo tibio en sus manos, sintió temblar el delgado cuerpo al cual sostenía y solo escuchó unas palabras, débiles, pero que fueron dichas con una desesperación impresionante, que hizo estremecer el cuerpo del delicado caballero dorado, palabras que quedarían grabadas en su mente y su corazón por siempre:

_-Asgard… Soy de Asgard, la guerra viene yo… busque al general Loki… él no nos pudo proteger esta vez…_

_-De qué hablas? Guerra en Asgard? No puede ser…_ - le oyó toser, y sintió una mano que le tomaba fuertemente la túnica del pecho, haciendo que voltease a ver al chico de ojos dorados, que comenzaban a nublarse de lágrimas, seguramente de dolor.

_-Todos… necesitamos ayuda… a eso vine pero los del Norte me atacaron en el camino…por favor… ayu…de….nos… -_fueron sus últimas palabras y Shaka se estremeció al sentir la mano que le apretaba el pecho caer de manera rápida.

Nunca había visto morir a alguien así, desesperado y pidiendo por ayuda, con esa tristeza en los ojos y con un inmenso deseo de vivir. Lentamente, dejó el cuerpo del muchacho acostado en el pasto de su jardín, y observó la mano que antes le había sostenido la espalda manchada de sangre. Cerró sus ojos, mientras se sentía embargado por una tristeza absoluta, por un vacío en su estómago… y por un pensamiento que le llevaría a cambiar el rumbo de su destino…

--------------------------------------

Meses habían pasado ya desde aquella fatídica escena en Grecia, en la sexta casa del santuario de Athena, el que fuera alguna vez hogar de Shaka de Virgo. Dentro de una taberna en la parte centro de Asgard, un personaje se sentaba de forma lenta y elegante en la mesa más apartada del lugar. Vestía una túnica blanca larguísima, adornada con fina pedrería que hacía un rítmico sonido acompañando cada paso que daba, una capa roja cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, abrigándolo del inclemente frío de la noche Asgardiana, terminando bajo sus rodillas y teniendo su inicio en una capucha que no dejaba ver más que unos pocos mechones dorados que salían de forma descuidada de ella.

Muchos posaron la vista en el delgado visitante que esa noche llevó un vaso de vino hasta la mesa donde sabía nadie le molestaría, todos comentando quien podría ser el caballero extranjero, pero después, callando los rumores al ver que el espectáculo de muchachas bailarinas daba inicio en la tarima.

Pero de la mesa donde no pasó desapercibido nunca el caballero, fue de aquella donde los guerreros del norte bebían alegremente.

_-Es Shaka de Virgo_- siseó Alberich mirando al hombre misterioso que bebía lentamente el vino, sin observar el espectáculo que se daba y por el cual todos se desvivían en ver.

_-Por Odín Alberich! No digas estupideces!-_ Le contestó Syd haciendo una cara de disgusto _–que va a hacer Shaka aquí en Asgard? Y aliado del Sur? Ese cuento lo llevas diciendo desde la primera vez que ese hombre fue visto en territorios de Loki._

_-No me creas entonces, solo abre bien los ojos cuando perezcas bajo su mano_- terminó Alberich levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida.

_-Maldita sea Alberich_- siseó Syd levantándose y caminando tras él- _Siegfried, vas a quedarte?_

_-Así es Syd, la noche es joven y yo no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa.-_ respondió Siegfried pidiendo que llevaran una jarra de vino a la mesa del misterioso extranjero y despidiendo a sus camaradas, los cuales no se dieron cuenta de las indicaciones que el capitán del norte daba a la muchacha que servía esa noche de mesera.

Shaka se sorprendió al ver a la chica dejando la jarra en la mesa sin decir palabra, y cuando alzó su rostro dejando ver sus ojos azules sorprendidos, la chica solo se encogió de hombros y señaló a Siegfried, el cual caminaba de forma confiada hasta su mesa.

Shaka no podía decir nada ni rechazar esa jarra, más ahora que podía acercarse al capitán del norte y tal vez sacarle información valiosa, si es que éste no entablaba una lucha con él primero, aún así, estaba preparado para todo, un caballero dorado, jamás perdería ante un guerrero de Asgard.

Siegfried se sentó, sonriendo de una manera predadora, disponiéndose a terminar de una buena vez por todas el misterio del personaje que había llegado meses atrás y se había aliado con el sur.

_-No te molesta que me siente aquí verdad? Caballero?-_ preguntó con voz confiada.

_-Para nada_- la suave y melódica voz de Shaka se dejó escuchar, haciendo que Siegfried se sentara tratando de ver el rostro del cual provenía tal hechizante voz, aunque… su sentido común le decía que ya lo sabía, que Alberich tenía razón y que no podía creerlo.

_-Desea algo en especial?-_ interrogó Shaka, alzando su rostro para que la luz pudiese entrar a través de su capucha, dejándole ver a Siegfried la verdadera identidad del misterioso caballero

_-Shaka…_- susurró el guerrero de Asgard casi levantándose de la silla, como si hubiese visto a una serpiente a punto de morderlo.

_-Claro, soy yo, ahora aprenderá a escuchar cuando sus compañeros le digan las cosas.-_ susurró Shaka sonriendo enigmáticamente.

_-Pero cómo?-_ dijo Siegfried al comprender que Alberich y Syd estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el caballero dorado los hubiese escuchado.

Shaka simplemente sonrió de manera encantadora, tomando su vaso de vino y con un gesto, brindándole el trago a Siegfried, terminando su vaso y levantándose de manera tan delicada como cuando había llegado y tomado asiento.

_-Bueno, quisiera quedarme y seguir charlando, pero… es imposible- _susurró mientras se levantaba y se le iba el aire un segundo, al mirar el porte imponente del capitán del norte, su enemigo, bueno, para ser más exactos enemigo del territorio al cual había jurado lealtad.

_-Porqué?-_ la voz fuerte de Siegfried le hizo voltear, pero shaka estaba firme en sus convicciones, y, tapando más su rostro con su capucha, respondió calmado:

_-En otras circunstancias me habría encantado entablar una amistad con usted, pero en esta ocasión, estamos en bandos diferentes, usted es capitán del Norte y yo he jurado lealtad al sur._

-_Eso no tiene nada que ver!-_ replicó Siegfried, quien no sabía exactamente el porqué de su insistencia, si tan fácil sería dejarle ir o llevarle a rastras afuera donde podría luchar con él en paz.

_-claro que si... –_ susurró Shaka dándose la vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar agregar- _no puedo traicionar a los que me dieron su confianza así que... con permiso… no debería de estar hablando con usted..._

Acto seguido el rítmico sonido de la pedrería llenó de nuevo la taberna, haciendo que los comensales voltearan nuevamente, solo para presenciar la salida del misterioso personaje que siempre iba vistiendo la capucha roja y escondiendo su cara a todos.

_-Shaka de virgo… aquí…_ - susurró Siegfried, sirviendo vino en un vaso limpio y tomándolo de golpe, aún impresionado por la imponente pero delicada figura del sexto santo de Athena.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la taberna, Shaka se despojaba de la capucha suspirando, nunca había sentido esa sensación de atracción hacia alguien, y ahora no debía sentirla, menos que nunca, aunque los ojos azules del capitán del norte fueran de un color tan arrebatador y su voz aún resonara en sus adentros…

_-Mejor olvidar_- suspiró, caminando hacia su casa dejando al viento helado acariciar su cara y borrar los pensamientos que acababa de tener.

Ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a decir nada en cada uno de sus territorios, Siegfried nunca corroboró la versión de Alberich y Shaka jamás dijo que lo había encontrado en la taberna donde acostumbraba a tomar un poco de vino todos los viernes…

Tampoco supieron porqué regresaron… el próximo viernes, y el próximo… Shaka siempre con su capucha roja y sentado en la mesa del rincón, Siegfried siempre descubierto, sentado en su mesa, ambos observándose uno al otro, pero no acercándose jamás…

Tal vez ninguno de los dos sospechaba, que la verdadera guerra se iba a formar alrededor de ellos…

Gracias por leer y me gustaria que me dejaran reviews a ver que tal les parece.


	2. The War prisoner

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por el review que me dejaron es un placer seguir escribiendo esto.

CHAPTER ONE: THE PRISIONER OF WAR.

Siegfred se hallaba tumbado en su cama dentro de su palacio, la nieve caía copiosamente sobre el territorio de Asgard del Norte y cierta melancolía no dejaba al capitán de esa zona levantarse de su lecho. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la ventana la cual dejaba ver el maravilloso milagro de los copos blancos cayendo poco a poco, y justo cuando sus labios empezaban a formar un nombre, una persona entró a su habitación. Se trataba de Syd, quien movía su cabeza negativamente con una hoja en sus manos:

-Varios territorios clave han sido ocupados por el sur, la zona principal del centro, donde se encuentra el telégrafo ha sido invadida. El suministro de aguas termales de la región fronteriza ha sido recuperado por sus dueños… y…-

Syd calló al ver el silencio y el desinterés en la cara de Siegfried, se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras le comentaba en un tono más informal:

-Vamos a perder la guerra si no pones un poco más de interés en lo que haces.

Siegfried por toda respuesta se levantó y con la mano, pidió a Syd que le siguiera hasta donde se hallaba la sala de estar, donde se encontraba un enorme tablero que contenía las estrategias desarrolladas hasta ahora por los guerreros del Norte. Syd siguió en silencio a su capitán, el cual se plantó frente a la mesa y comenzó a hablar, en voz fuerte y autoritaria:

-Los que se hallan cuidando las fuentes están comunicados con sus compañeros del sur por este camino- señaló una pequeña brecha en el mapa y poniendo figuras de soldados en ella agregó: - Bloquéalo y manda hombres a rodear el edificio y si alguien sale, no le muestren compasión.

La sonrisa de Syd parecía llenar el cuarto, el guerrero de Zeta siempre había admirado la frialdad y la precisión con la que Siegfried llevaba el mando de Asgard del norte. Le miró caminar, rodear la mesa hasta llegar a su lado y señalar una parte de territorio que les pertenecía, lejos del segundo punto conquistado.

-Dices que el telégrafo que utilizábamos está en manos de Loki ahora?- preguntó Siegfried sonriendo.

-Así es, ellos han tomado por sorpresa a la escolta que habíamos puesto a resg…

-La línea pasa bajo esta elevación, manda hombres, que escarben en la nieve y córtenla- interrumpió Siegfried poniendo una marca en el lugar indicado.

-Pero esa línea… Nosotros la… -Quiso decir Syd.

-Es mejor destruir una ventaja que entregársela al enemigo, tardaríamos días en llegar y recuperarlo y ellos utilizarían el telégrafo en ese entonces. Cortando la línea tardaríamos dos horas y no arriesgaríamos hombres sin razón. Hazte cargo, Syd –Fueron las palabras de Siegfried al momento de caminar a abrir el ventanal y salir al balcón, a admirar la caída de los copos de nieve y el milagro de la aurora boreal extenderse conforme la noche caía.

Syd simplemente asintió con una leve afirmación, retirándose rápidamente para informar las órdenes que el capitán había dado, haciendo sonar sus botas a cada paso que daba, sonriendo satisfecho de las tácticas de Siegfried. Sabía que el capitán estaba mal, algo le preocupaba, aunque no tenía conocimiento de la causa. Llegó hasta donde sus compañeros le esperaban y comunicó las órdenes de forma clara y precisa. Muchos sonrieron satisfechos, levantándose dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes inmediatamente, mientras Syd se dirigía a ensillar un nuevo caballo y encargarse personalmente de la invasión al suministro de agua.

Unos pasos resonaron en el ambiente del establo, haciendo que Syd girase su cabeza para encontrarse de frente a Alberich, quien tomó la silla de su garañón y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Syd al preparar a su animal.

-Voy contigo –fueron las únicas palabras de Alberich, a lo cual la única respuesta fue un gruñido departe de su compañero, el cual una vez listo, montó y partió sin esperar al otro.

Alberich le alcanzó minutos después, galopando rápidamente hasta descender el paso a trote y estar a la par con Syd.

-No tendremos mayores problemas, tan solo nos llevará días de espera y, si los que se encuentran dentro de ese maldito cuartel se asustan como gallinas, tal vez y hoy mismo estaremos celebrando con vino en nuestra casa- Dijo Alberich abriendo los brazos y dejando caer las riendas de su corcel para sentir el viento helado golpear su rostro y revolver sus cabellos –Siegfried sigue en su deplorable estado? –Preguntó sonriendo al ver la cara de molestia de Syd.

-Mientras siga siendo el estratega que necesitamos para ganar esta guerra no tienes porqué meterte en su vida privada Alberich!- siseó Syd galopando un poco más fuerte, para dejar atrás a un Alberich sonriente, el cual no lo siguió a su paso, sino que dejó que su caballo caminara lento, al tiempo que susurraba:

-Mmm Syd… realmente no se si pueda evitar el inmiscuirme en su vida… al fin y al cabo, es mi general y por él arriesgo mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es… interesarme por él… ne?

--------------------------------------

-Esta guerra está avanzando poco a poco- La voz de Loki resonó en la habitación. El capitán del sur se hallaba sentado en un sillón antiguo forrado en tela de terciopelo rojo oscuro, observando los gráciles movimientos de Shaka el cual se sentó en la cama donde antes se hallaba recostado, sus cabellos cayendo gentilmente por sobre sus hombros, bajando por su espalda como una cascada rubia brillante.

-Así es… avanza…- susurró la sueva voz del santo dorado al posar sus ojos azules en Loki, quien se levantó del sillón para ir a su lado y sentarse en la cama.

-Las cosas irán a nuestro favor Shaka, si seguimos conquistando los puntos clave sin perder hombres por ello, tendremos en nuestras manos a los del norte.

-así es, las guerras pueden ganarse sin perderla vida de los que pelean- agregó Shaka desganado mientras tomaba un mechón de sus cabellos y comenzaba a trenzarlo –Los hombres muchas veces se pierden en sus ambiciones olvidándose incluso de disfrutar la gracia que es vivir…

-No entiendo Shaka- dijo Loki extrañado queriendo adivinar los pensamientos de dueño de esos luceros azules que se veían vacíos, sin brillo, como preocupados…

Ausentes…

Tristes…

-Fácil… Tú por ejemplo Loki, todo este tiempo te he observado querer conquistar un territorio, ganar una guerra… Para qué? Para demostrarle a los demás que eres poderoso?

Loki se quedó sin habla. En todos los meses que había convivido con él, Shaka jamás le había hablado de esa manera, sus ojos se clavaron en el caballero de Virgo para incitarle a hablar, cosa que Shaka hizo.

-Vas a perderte en tu ambición, vas a llevar a la ruina a todas las personas que confían en ti, y todo para qué Loki? Vine aquí guiado por la desesperación de un pobre muchacho que murió en mis manos, para construir algo, para tratar de ayudar en un conflicto que en ese entonces me pareció justo, sin embargo… No le veo sentido ahora, para qué proteger a alguien de la guerra que su mismo líder busca sin razón?...

-Me habían dicho del filosófico Shaka de Virgo, de su buen corazón y sus puros sentimientos, más nunca lo conocí hasta ahora…- Dijo Loki, sus palabras lanzadas como una saeta que pegó justo en el corazón del caballero dorado, el cual se estremeció, levantándose de la cama para encarar a su compañero sin miedo alguno y decir:

-La ambición corrompe los corazones y el tuyo… está podrido en ella, al grado de olvidar a tu gente, de dejarlos morir a manos de unos guerreros despiadados. Les incitas a ir a la guerra dándoles solo armas y sin gastar ni una moneda en su manutención o entrenamiento, y mientras ellos se arriesgan, estás cómodamente sentado en mi cama, bajo el calor de la chimenea, esperando las palabras de uno de tus seguidores el cual sabes que te dirá que tus triunfos han sido reconquistados por los del norte otra vez. Tu no peleas por Odín, ni por Dolbare… Tampoco lo haces por el honor de liberar a un pueblo oprimido por un tirano, incluso una guerra que se empieza por amor es aceptable, pero tú Loki… Tú lo haces por ti mismo y eso… es imperdonable ante los ojos de los dioses.

La mirada de Loki parecía convertirse en una vorágine de fuego furioso, la cual quería devorar al dorado frente a él, sin embargo la única respuesta que lanzó fue un aplauso que se dejó escuchar en el frío silencio de la habitación.

-Dulce, conmovedor, realmente has movido mi mundo Shaka

-Voy a salir Loki, estar en tu presencia me asfixia- Susurró Shaka tomando su capa roja y poniéndosela sobre los hombros, cerrándola sin subir la capucha a su cabeza.

-En martes? Si tu generalmente vas a beber los viernes y hoy, habrá un gran banquete en celebración a mi victoria

-La victoria de la gente de Asgard del sur- corrigió Shaka sonriendo al ver la mueca de fastidio de Loki –Con tu permiso, sabes que regreso a la hora acostumbrada

-Shaka, si me traicionas voy a matarte- fueron las rudas palabras de despedida del capitán del Sur, molesto por la actitud del cual hasta unos meses había sido su mano derecha.

-No Loki, corrige tus palabras… intentarías matarme… solo eso- susurró siempre impasible el rubio de ojos azules y salió caminando de manera elegante del recinto, dejando a Loki maldiciendo sentado en la cama.

--------------------------------------

Siegfried cabalgaba de forma tranquila hacia el territorio neutral del centro. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba aire fresco, frío en su piel…

-Tal vez un trago- susurró sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la taberna.

Cuando llegó, entró y escuchó un silencio impresionante. Se veía a leguas que esa no era la clásica noche de viernes, sino martes y los comensales que se divertían cada fin de semana estaban seguros en la comodidad de sus casas descansando para iniciar una agotadora jornada al día siguiente. Siegfried caminó haciendo resonar sus botas en la habitación vacía, llamando la atención del mesonero el cual le sonrió y preguntó con voz ronca:

-La misma mesa de siempre capitán?

Un sonido de pedrería caer hizo a Siegfried voltearse abruptamente, para divisar la cabeza rubia de Shaka, al cual se le había resbalado su capa la cual ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

El mesonero quien jamás había visto la identidad del extranjero, se sorprendió al ver su blanca piel y esos mechones larguísimos enmarcando sus finas facciones. Los ojos azules brillaban intensos a la luz de las velas, dándole un toque mágico al hacer juego con los brillos que una discreta gargantilla despedía.

El mesonero quitó su vista del caballero dorado, para rudamente decirle a Siegfried:

-El vino en la mesa de siempre?

-No en esta ocasión- susurró el capitán tomando la jarra y caminando hasta donde se hallaba el santo dorado, el cual sorprendido como estaba, no pudo más que agradecer cuando Siegfried le pasó su capa la cual no había levantado de suelo.

-Shaka, cuánto tiempo.- susurró el asgardiano con una amplia sonrisa, la cual correspondió el santo dorado, con las palabras de:

-Me alegro que estés bien

Sin saber que más decir tomaron el vino en silencio, sus miradas encontrándose, de pronto leyendo en los ojos del otro las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que habían tenido desde ese primer encuentro. Siegfried fue el primero en romper el silencio:

-Shaka, quisiera saber si estuviste involucrado en los planes de la toma del edificio de….

-Por Athena Siegfried, sabes que no voy a comentar nada de esos temas contigo.- dijo revolviéndose Shaka en su asiento, visiblemente nervioso.

-bien, entonces no hace falta que discutamos problemas políticos ni tácticas de guerra- susurró Siegfried confiado

-aún así, sabe lo que puede pasar si me ven hablando con usted, no quiero que me acusen de traidor –le dijo Shaka levantándose y poniéndose su capa con su elegancia característica.

-Traidor? Si el mismo Loki lo es…

-Pero yo no entro en los sucios juegos de los demás… No generalice

-SI no lo hago- susurró Siegfried bebiéndoselo con los ojos, había algo en ese caballero que era terriblemente perturbante para él, su sola presencia, su olor fresco, su voz suave, hacían al capitán del norte tener demasiados pensamientos no aptos para una taberna.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que Shaka ya no estaba, se maldijo por ser tremendamente idiota y dejó dinero en la mesa, pagando su consumo.

Salió corriendo a la nieve, para divisar su capa roja en medio de una pinera, hacia donde le alcanzó con su caballo para decirle:

- Porqué huyes? Que acaso tienes miedo de algo? De alguien? Tú, un poderoso caballero dorado le tiene miedo a alguna persona?

Shaka no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a observar a Siegfried y a agachar su cabeza para darle la espalda nuevamente ante lo cual un desesperado capitán le tomó del brazo y le giró, alzándole bruscamente la cara para casi gritarle:

-Dímelo! Anda! Necesito que me lo digas! Que has estado triste, que no quieres hablar, quiero que me confieses que vienes cada viernes, más que por el vino que siempre dejas en el vaso, para verme. Quiero que me digas que has pensado en mí.

Siseó alterado el capitán esperando la respuesta de un asustado y sonrojado Shaka quien no sabía cómo aceptar que lo que decía Siegfried era verdad, sin embargo, el capitán se canso de esperar, mucho lo había hecho ya semana por semana para verle, de lejos aunque sea, mojando tan solo sus labios con el vino y dejando el resto,. En un movimiento brusco, Siegfried tenía inmovilizado al santo dorado, sus dos manos a su espalda, tirándolo delicadamente a la nieve para decirle, arrodillándose sobre él, al lado de su espalda.

-Shaka, sabes que no quise llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción, puedes resistirte, lo sabes… pero si no decides hacerlo… desde este momento, serás mi prisionero de guerra…


	3. The torture

CHAPTER TWO: THE TORTURE.

La nieve comenzaba a caer copiosamente en la parte centro de Asgard, tapando las huellas de un caballo que galopaba de forma rápida y confiada por un estrecho camino cubierto ya de nieve. El fiel corcel de color blanco parecía conocer a la perfección el trecho en el cual avanzaba, mientras llevaba una preciosa carga a cuestas…

Se trataba de dos personas, la del frente con una capucha negra, bajo la cual se podía ver el brillo de algunos estandartes que adornaban su abrigo, los cuales le identificaban como el capitán de Asgard del norte. La otra persona iba a sus espaldas, escondiéndose tras una capa roja bordada, abrazando de forma fuerte al que iba delante de él, con miedo de caerse, con miedo de que alguien los viera.

-"Pero que demonios estaba pensando al acceder a venirme con él, por Athena, no se que me está pasando, las cosas ahora irán en una vorágine tan intensa y desconocida que nadie siquiera va a poder detenerla cuando el momento llegue… soy un idiota… nos arriesgué a ambos por un momento de debilidad… No soy digno de llamarme un caballero entrenado espiritualmente… No lo soy"- Eran los pensamientos de Shaka de Virgo al momento de posar su cabeza sobre la espalda del caballero asgardiano que le guiaba a terrenos desconocidos para él.

-"Nunca pensé tener la oportunidad de tenerle a mi lado de esta manera, sentir sus delicados brazos en mi cintura, ver a sus ojos azules y reflejar mi imagen en esas pupilas tan limpias, oler esa esencia a perfumes exóticos que le embalsaman… es una belleza y no me importa si he de luchar con todas las tropas de Asgard del sur por él… No voy a dejar que se regrese al lado de Loki jamás…"- El contraste entre las mentes de Siegfried y Shaka era evidente, mientras uno temía por la seguridad de los demás, el otro simplemente pensaba en que era realmente feliz de tener al caballero. Uno dispuesto a sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bien común y el otro decidido a luchar por lo que estaba convencido que merecía tener. El punto de vista general y el individual convergían en cada hilo de sus mentes y…

Cuestión curiosa…

Era que ninguno de los dos estaba en el lado equivocado…

El viento helado golpeaba el rostro de Siegfried, quien sonreía, guiando las riendas de su fiel caballo mientras entraba a una especie de paraje alejado del camino principal donde antes transitaban. Shaka notó cómo se desviaban y su inquietud creció un poco, hasta el grado de dejar que su melódica voz saliera de su garganta y se alzara un poco más allá del murmullo del trote del corcel y del viento que helado y cargado de copos de nieve los golpeaba dulcemente, para que Siegfried escuchara un:

-Adonde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, una muy agradable, por cierto- le contestó su compañero, alzando un brazo para señalar con su dedo índice una cabaña escondida entre los abetos, pequeña y de apariencia acogedora. –Es una de mis propiedades, estoy seguro que será de tu agrado… -comentó sonriendo, pensando en que a ninguno de sus prisioneros de guerra iba a tratar con tanta amabilidad como lo estaba haciendo con el rubio, aunque bueno, este personaje no era un prisionero cualquiera y…

No era prisionero a la fuerza…

-Hai…- fue la tímida respuesta de Shaka, quien se aferró más a la cintura de Siegfried y esperó en silencio el resto del trayecto, el cual pasaron sin mayores problemas.

El capitán del norte fue quien desmontó primero, tomando la delgada cintura de Shaka y ayudándole a bajar galantemente, aprisionándolo de manera fuerte de los hombros, guiándolo frente a él y empujándolo de a momentos.

-Siegfried?- Preguntó Shaka contrariado, volteando su cabeza para encarar al capitán y ver el porqué de su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Guardias- fue la única palabra de Siegfried, el cual con sus ojos pedía disculpas por el trato, y cuyas pupilas no retiró de las de Shaka hasta que éste no hubo asentido y susurrado un:

-Comprendo…

Siegfried entonces le hizo caminar rápidamente hasta entrar a su cabaña, dentro de la cual estaban 2 soldados del norte, sentados cómodamente tomando un poco de café. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa, no solo por ver a su capitán frente a ellos, sino por la presencia tan mágica del misterioso personaje de la capa roja…

-Capitán! Él… es… usted… - trató de hablar uno de ellos mientras el otro retiraba todas las pertenencias de ambos de las mesas.

-Él es aliado del sur- habló Siegfried pasivamente, mientras empujaba a Shaka para que tropezara y cayera al piso, retirándole la capa roja con cierta brusquedad para dejar ver la cara del rubio. Ninguno de los guardias sin embargo reconoció al poderoso personaje, justo como el capitán había previsto, éstos eran simples soldados que nunca habían salido de Asgard y que no tenían más conocimiento de los otros caballeros del mundo más que sus nombres…

-Que quiere que hagamos con él?- preguntó el otro soldado que había ya terminado de empacar sus pertenencias

-Amárrenlo, manos al frente, no es necesario con los pies, pero si véndenle los ojos, no quiero que identifique el camino cuando después de interrogarlo lo pierda entre los bosques llenos de nieve… Este hombre aprenderá que lo peor que pudo hacer en su vida, fue abandonar su cálido hogar para venir a morir en los campos helados de Asgard…- Siseó Siegfried de manera cruel, haciendo reír a sus dos soldados, quienes cumplieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Cuando terminaron, se voltearon solo para ver a su capitán sentado cómodamente en un mullido sillón.

-váyanse ahora, avisen al palacio que regresaré mañana, pero no digan nada del rehén aún, esa será mi buena nueva de mañana, si se que una palabra sale de sus bocas… les cortaré la lengua- dijo medio en broma, pero por su mirada ambos hombres supieron que Siegfried era capaz de eso y más aún.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña, tomando sus caballos y partiendo de manera lenta hacia el palacio, donde dirían previas órdenes de Siegfried, que el capitán se había quedado patrullando cerca de su propiedad y que no necesitaba refuerzos…

-Ya se fueron?- se atrevió a hablar Shaka en un susurro, al sentir que la cabaña estaba en un profundo silencio, tenía sus manos atadas, al igual que los ojos vendados, con nudos no muy apretados, pero si algo incómodos… jamás en su vida le habían hecho eso…

-Ya, se retiraron tiene poco.- Contestó Siegfried levantándose y caminando hacia él, gozando de la fragilidad del rubio al cual ahora rodeaba como si fuese una presa herida e indefensa y él el depredador que fuese a devorarle.

-Podrías entonces… quitarme las amarras de una buena vez?- pidió Shaka

-No… de hecho, esas amarras son geniales para el interrogatorio que pienso hacerte… y para tu próxima tortura también. –dijo con gran aplomo Siegfried.

-Tor…tura? De que estás hablando? Que interrogatorio?- contestó el rubio ya más preocupado, revolviéndose entre los nudos, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Siegfried lo rodeaban, cómo el atlético cuerpo del capitán del norte bajaba hasta quedar sentado junto a él, en esa cálida piel de oso blanco tendida en el piso a manera de alfombra.

-Pues verás…. Antes de abandonarte a tu suerte en medio de la nada, debo asegurarme que eres culpable de los cargos que se presumen en tu contra, sino… imagínate culpar a alguien inocente…- Siegfried se separó de Shaka tan solo un momento, para comenzar a retirar su abrigo, su camisa… ante el estremecimiento del caballero de Athena quien apenas podía percibir sus movimientos de tan nervioso que estaba.

Así que cuando Siegfried, completamente desnudo se acercó a sus espaldas y lo abrazó Shaka no pudo reprimir un temblor en todo su cuerpo. La delgada tela de su túnica no estaba más protegida con su capucha roja llena de pesada pedrería, así que tras la nívea tela podía sentir delineadas cada una de las formas del capitán del norte, el cual empezó deslizando predadoramente sus manos al pecho del rubio, quien atado, no pudo defenderse siquiera…

A fin de cuentas… ¿quien dijo que quería defenderse?

Siegfried movió al rubio, girándolo de forma lenta para dejarlo frente a él y sentarlo en su regazo, posando las delicadas manos en su pecho, mientras atacaba sus labios con pasión, recibiendo una satisfactoria respuesta del santo de virgo, quien lo buscaba con el mismo deseo. Su boca luego pasó al cuello del rubio, siguiendo hasta su oído, donde lamiendo incitantemente el lóbulo, comenzó a susurrar sus "acusaciones"

-Shaka de virgo, sexto santo de Athena, se le ha acusado de rondar intencionalmente por la taberna del pueblo, en busca del capitán de Asgard del norte…

-Hm… - Gimió levemente Shaka, sintiendo lo incitante de ese susurro, escuchando a la vez, cómo las manos de Siegfried rompían la tela de su túnica de la parte de los hombros, bajándola hasta tener su pecho desnudo. –Siegfried yo…

-Calla, el acusado no puede hablar, al menos no ahora…- susurró en su oído de nuevo, pegando su piel a la de Shaka, sonriendo al sentirlo temblar –Los testigos dicen, que en una ocasión, usted robó el corazón del capitán… cómo se declara de esos cargos?

-Siegfried… deja de jugar!- Pidió Shaka confundido, tratando de soltarse los amarres de las manos, obteniendo como respuesta un abrazo furtivo del capitán, que lo hizo suspirar un poco y desistir de su "lucha"

-Responde… como es que te declaras de esos cargos?- preguntó ahora pasando sus labios al cuello del virginiano besándole desbocadamente.

-Yo… culpable…- siguió el juego, el cual se estaba volviendo morbosamente interesante, sobre todo cuando Siegfried retiró el rosario que pendía antes en su cintura, depositándolo en el suelo, para luego romper lo que quedaba de la túnica, tomando con una de sus manos la hombría del santo de Athena, susurrándole:

-Vas a ser castigado entonces por tus malas acciones Shaka… aunque estoy seguro que disfrutarás de tu castigo…

--------------------------------------

-Y bien, ahora solo nos resta esperar a que esos inútiles se rindan de una buena vez… los tenemos completamente rodeados!- dijo Alberich con alegría, sirviéndose un vaso de vino y haciendo lo propio con el recipiente de Syd, quien lo miraba entre fastidiado y fúrico.

-Porqué de todas las misiones que tenemos… siempre tienes que venirme a fastidiar la mía?- le dejó ir Syd a quemarropa, mientras observaba la mueca de disgusto del guerrero de Zeta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque eres el único que se queja de mí, y porque me divierto- fue su única respuesta antes de que alguien los interrumpiera:

-Se han rendido! Van a desalojar el lugar y quieren hacerlo en son de paz!

La voz del soldado hizo a ambos levantarse, Syd se mordió el labio inferior antes de suspirar y decir:

-Déjenlos irse, no creo que…

-Mátenlos a todos, Siegfried dijo que no tuviesen compasión, no vas a empezar a desobedecer ahora, no es así Syd?- Interrumpió Alberich haciendo que Syd le diera la espalda y comenzara a caminar al interior del nevado bosque

-Entonces tu tienes el mando ahora Alberich, no me necesitas para dar las órdenes que solo Odín sabe como escuchaste…

-Ya lo han oído, acaben con todos, y vuelvan al palacio luego de dejar un equipo resguardando el sitio, andando!- gritó Alberich para perderse entre la espesura del bosque siguiendo a Syd.

--------------------------------------

-Aaahhh Siegfried!- gimió Shaka mientras sentía que el capitán del norte le llenaba su interior con su simiente, al mismo tiempo en que el caballero de Athena se estremecía entre sus brazos, dejándole en la mano la prueba del intenso placer que se había desbocado en su cuerpo…

Siegfried tomó la capa de Shaka que se hallaba tirada a un lado de ellos, al momento en que se recostó con el delgado cuerpo desnudo del rubio sobre él, lo acunó contra sus brazos dejando una estela de besos en la frente de Shaka el cual correspondía besando su pecho, acomodándose en un sutil abrazo, ya sin las amarras en las manos y sin la venda en los ojos.

-Tenías razón… ese castigo no convence a nadie- le susurró Shaka suspirando mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-Mmm entonces tendremos que ser más rigurosos la próxima vez… -Rió divertido Siegfried mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y le advertía: -No vas a regresar con los del Sur… no me importa tener que pelear por ti… vas a quedarte conmigo siempre…

-Siegfried…- fue el único susurro de Shaka, el cual se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche invernal, arropándolos con su juego de estrellas sobre la cabaña donde se habían probado lo mucho que las circunstancias adversas pueden unir a las personas.

--------------------------------------

-Cómo que no ha llegado?- gritó Loki enfurecido, viendo que era ya de madrugada y que Shaka no se había aún reportado a la mansión de Garm, por su mente pasaron miles de pensamientos oscuros, desde la deserción hasta la traición del rubio santo de Athena, pero… todos sus hilos se cortaron cuando dos de sus secuaces espías llevaron a un soldado con el uniforme del norte ensangrentado.

-Señor Loki! Esta persona salió de la propiedad de Dubhe hace unas horas, él junto con otro soldado iban comentando la captura de un hombre rubio de capucha roja…- dijo el espía aventando al soldado a los pies de Loki

-Que tanto de eso es cierto?- preguntó Loki enfurecido, a él nadie le capturaba a nadie! Y menos a su estratega!

-El rubio… esta en manos del señor Siegfried ahora… no le va a dejar vivir…- Dijo histérico el soldado, el cual terminó siendo aplastado por la furia de Loki, el cual, gritando, mandó a ensillar el caballo y a juntar a sus mejores hombres…

-Nadie! Nadie me quita lo que me pertenece! Y Siegfried va a saber quien soy yo ahora!- Bufaba molesto mientras recorría de forma rápida los pasillos del palacio de Garm…

-------------------------------------

Perdón, perdón! Mil disculpas, pero es que la escuela y el trabajo me tienen completamente ocupada! Gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!

Matta!

Raike


	4. A Hard Decision

CHAPTER THREE: A HARD DECISION.

Loki cabalgaba de manera rápida, sus cabellos ondeando al compás del frío viento Asgardiano, la tormenta arreciando, como previniendo todo lo que podría pasar cuando el capitán del sur se encontrara con el del norte. La guerra que antes había comenzado por la dominación del territorio completo ahora había tomado un pequeño toque personal.

Un rubio de ojos azules…

Extranjero…

Shaka de Virgo.

Llegó a la pequeña cabaña que le habían dicho era de Siegfried. Nadie vigilaba, el capitán del norte seguramente estaba confiado en la eficiencia de sus soldados, los cuales nunca llegaron a su destino.

-Por primera vez Siegfried… Puedo presumir que te tengo en mis garras.- Dijo Loki sonriendo y haciendo señas a la tropa que traía a sus espaldas, rodeando la construcción de madera.

-Loki-sama, los atacamos?- dijo uno de los acompañantes, con una sonrisa burlona, en espera de lo que para ellos significaba una victoria fácil.

-No, alguien me dijo una vez que si eres paciente serás recompensado… y por primera vez… voy a hacerle caso.- Siseó Loki, citando las palabras de Shaka, decidiéndose a usar sus propias estrategias contra él, con la plena certeza de que iban a funcionar.

--------------------------------------

-Syd…- gemía en la espesura del bosque el chico de cabellos amatistas. Se movía al ritmo que el guerrero de Zeta imponía sobre su cuerpo, ambos fundidos el uno contra el otro sobre la nieve.

-No vuelvas a retar mi autoridad delante de los demás Alberich…- Siseó Syd castigando al chico aumentando sus embestidas, sumiendo el delgado cuerpo de Alberich en la nieve, haciendo que copos blancos se acumularan en su cabello.

-Hn…- Fue la única respuesta del otro, dejando que su cuerpo respondiera a todos los estímulos del guerrero de Zeta, llegando a su clímax al mismo tiempo que el otro, cerrando los ojos y atrayendo a Syd contra suyo.

-Y digas lo que digas… aquí el que mando soy yo…- Siseó Syd mientras se separaba poco tiernamente de Alberich y comenzaba a acomodar sus ropas, mirando fríamente al guerrero que aún yacía en la fría nieve. –Y esto… es solo sexo.

-Lo sé- Fue la rápida respuesta del chico de cabellos amatistas, el cual simplemente alcanzó a ver la figura de Syd regresando con los soldados a verificar el cumplimiento de su trabajo –Lo sé…- repitió amargamente, comenzando a vestirse de manera desganada.

--------------------------------------

Shaka se levantó delicadamente de la blanca alfombra que les servía como lecho, tembló al separarse del calor del cuerpo de Siegfried y sentir de golpe el frío sobre su espalda. Sus delgados dedos acariciaron la espalda del capitán del Norte, haciendo que éste poco a poco fuera despertando, encontrándose con sus pacíficos ojos azules y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siegfried…- Susurró Shaka mientras se recostaba sobre él, jugueteando un poco. Disfrutando de los momentos de intimidad que eran nuevos junto a él.

-Shaka, vamos a partir al palacio en unos minutos…- Anunció Siegfried –La noche va a cobijarnos mejor que si decidiésemos ir en el día, llamaremos menos la atención, no quiero responder preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Vas a llevarme como prisionero?- cuestionó Shaka pasando su fina nariz por la mejilla del dios guerrero.

-Discúlpame si no tengo otra excusa para llevarte conmigo al palacio… Por ahora, es lo que podemos hacer- Se disculpó el capitán del norte, levantándose y llevándose consigo el cuerpo del guerrero de Athena, comenzando a vestirlo con toda la delicadeza que le fuera posible.

-"¿qué estoy haciendo?"- Pensaba Shaka, tenía por naturaleza no ser fatalista, sino el fijarse en todas y cada una de las ventajas y desventajas de las situaciones en las cuales se encontraba y sabía que esta vez… Las cosas iban a ponerse peligrosas, lo presentía – "Athena… Por favor, concédeme la gracia de salir avante esta vez, se que no fue tu voluntad el que viniese aquí, pero por favor, ayúdame…"

Shaka besó a Siegfried de manera amorosa, abrazándolo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse sus ropas, alisó sus cabellos con sus manos, acomodándolos, mirándole con sus gemas azules rebosantes de júbilo.

-Voy a ensillar el caballo- Comentó Siegfried mientras se ponía su abrigo –Vístete tu capa y acompáñame en cuanto estés listo.

-Si- Fue el único susurro proveniente del santo de Virgo, quien comenzaba a vestirse su característica capa roja, sin saber siquiera que la próxima vez que volvería a ver a su capitán del norte… No sería en las condiciones en que él se imaginaba.

--------------------------------------

Cuando Loki lo vio salir no pudo reprimir una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, ahí estaba, sin escolta, sin ejército… sin armadura, Siegfried el capitán del ejército del norte.

-Capitán¿atacamos?- preguntó un soldado a su lado, desenfundando su espada y levantándose un poco.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Loki tirándolo al suelo de un golpe –Vamos a hacerlo por sorpresa, atacar a Dubhe de frente no es algo inteligente…- Siseó mientras comenzaba a movilizarse hacia los establos, él solo… con una espada en la mano…

--------------------------------------

-Señor Syd, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, hemos acabado con todos los soldados que habían tomado este lugar.- Fueron los informes que Mizar recibió cuando regresó de entre la espesura del bosque, dados por un diligente soldado que nervioso, miraba a Syd con una mezcla de admiración y miedo.

-¿Excelente, han matado a todos?- preguntó Syd con un nudo en la garganta, completamente en desacuerdo con aquella decisión.

-Si señor, tal como el señor Megrez lo había…

-Basta!- rugió Syd mirando fúrico al soldado –Que te quede algo muy en claro, y coméntalo con tus compañeros… Cuando el capitán me ponga al mando a mí… ME VAN A OBEDECER SOLO A MÍ!

-Señor! Si señor!- dijo saltando el soldado y retirándose atemorizado.

-Soy una bestia… -Suspiró Syd mientras se tomaba su cabeza con una mano y suspirando para calmarse.

-Lo eres…- Susurró Alberich, quien escondido entre los árboles había presenciado todo.

--------------------------------------

-Tranquilo muchacho!- decía Siegfried sonriente a su caballo, mientras lo cepillaba en espera de la aparición de Shaka. Escuchó unas pisadas afuera del establo, sonriendo mientras salía tomando a su caballo por la rienda, sintió el frío asgardiano pegar en su cara, la luz de la luna caer sobre su rostro, sintió… el golpe en su nuca, la nieve pegar contra su cuerpo y su rostro, las patadas en su cuerpo y luego…

No sintió más…

--------------------------------------

Shaka salió con una sonrisa de la cabaña, perfectamente cubierto con su capa roja, sus mechones rubios apenas asomándose en la parte de enfrente, su mente sumida en dulces pensamientos, hasta que una visión horrenda cruzó por sus ojos azules.

Ahí estaba Siegfried, inconsciente y sangrante, sujeto por un soldado del sur, a su lado, Loki, empuñando una espada, amenazante, cerca del cuello de Dubhe.

-Tienes dos opciones Shaka de virgo, y ni una más- habló Loki, tirando directo al grano, mirando a Shaka con esa mueca de superioridad mezclada con odio, dispuesto a todo por humillarlo –Vas a venir conmigo al palacio del sur, te sentarás a mi lado como mi mano derecha, me ayudarás a vencer a este hombre… y serás mi amante –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mirando con lujuria el cuerpo del rubio –O verás a Dubhe morir aquí y ahora…

-----------

NOTAS:  
Muchas gracias por el review que me dejaron el capítulo es corto, porque he tenido exámenes pero prometo en cuanto me desocupe poner uno más, igual y el siguiente va a ser el capítulo final.

Besos miles!

Raike


	5. The War of Love

**CHAPTER FIVE AND FINAL**

**THE WAR OF LOVE.**

****

**-Suéltalo- Se escuchó la suave voz de Shaka. Sus ojos azules estaban fúricos, nada podía ser peor y él lo sabía, estando rodeado de hombres llenos de ira contra el capitán del sur, y contra él mismo**

-Suéltalo… y dime caballero dorado, ¿qué autoridad tienes tú sobre mí para decidir si debo hacerlo o no?- habló Loki, mirándole triunfal, sonriendo cuando Shaka agachó la mirada y se arrodilló en la nieve, para susurrar:

-Ninguna, perdone usted… mi señor…- Sabía que no tenía alternativa, si llegaba a rebelarse en ese momento, era seguro que Loki mataría a Siegfried, aunque, Shaka sabía que nada le aseguraba que el capitán del sur no lo haría después de todo.

Loki sonreía triunfal, cínico, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Siegfried comenzaba a regresar del estupor del fuerte golpe que antes le había dado, pero ahora ya no tenía miedo, antes, hubiese no corrido, pero si temblado al estar cerca de la persona que tan hábilmente llevaba la delantera de la guerra contra su región de Asgard.

Siempre orgulloso, siempre con esa sonrisa altiva en la boca, mirando a todos con algo parecido a la condescendencia, a la empatía, su voz siempre obedecida y sus decisiones siempre acertadas, con ese porte de noble venerado y casi candidato a soberano de Asgard, Siegfried era todo lo que Loki odiaba.

Shaka pasó sus orbes azules a la figura arrodillada frente a él, observando con preocupación como Siegfried recobraba la conciencia. Lo primero que vio el capitán del norte fue al rubio arrodillado frente a él, mirándolo con ojos de disculpa, como queriendo decir un "lo siento" por no haber podido evitar el embrollo en el cual, desde que divisó al soldado de sur parado tras Shaka blandiendo su espada contra él supo que estaban. 

-Maldito…- Susurró Siegfried, alzando la cara hasta dar con la burlona faz de Loki, quien parecía gozar cada momento.

-¡Ah Dubhe! ¡Que bueno que despertaste! ¿Sabías que es de muy mala educación el dormir mientras estás de invitado de honor en una celebración?- siseó Loki, alzando a Shaka, con algo de resistencia departe del caballero dorado, quien miraba con esos ojos de tristeza a Siegfried. –Estamos celebrando: ¡el triunfo del sur contra los guerreros del norte! La caída de su líder y…. la caída del traidor del sur que ayudaba a los del norte…- dijo esto último jalando a Shaka hasta el suelo, con bastante violencia, para aventarlo lejos de ellos, donde varios soldados le amenazaron con sus armas.

-No te atrevas siquiera a… 

Siegfried había comenzado a hablar, pero calló al instante en el que una patada de Loki se incrustó en su rostro, lanzándolo al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Creo que no has entendido Dubhe, vas a morir –miró a Shaka para poder ver la turbación en su cara, y disfrutando bastante su momento siguió – bueno, vivirás por el favor que va a hacernos este caballero dorado, pero… será como si murieras en vida, pobre Siegfried Dubhe, derrotado en una honorable batalla, llena de sangre, donde ambos luchamos por horas, hasta que mi destreza te venció, terminaste entonces prisionero mío, y delataste la ubicación de tus soldados a cambio de tu vida, a los cuales masacramos y con ello, vencimos a tu ejército, luego de eso, tan magnánimo como soy, perdoné tu insignificante vida, haciéndote, esclavo personal de mi amante… al cual vas a tener que atender como rey… ¿verdad Shaka?

Siegfried miró al rubio, el cual le rehusó la mirada y entonces comprendió todo, apretó los puños, sin embargo, no hizo nada, no tenía arma, estaba rodeado de soldados quienes no iban a esperar una segunda orden para hundir en su carne la filosa hoja de sus espadas y hacer lo mismo con el rubio. 

"-No tenías que hacerlo, podrías haber dejado que me matara, podrías haber peleado y estoy seguro que eres lo suficientemente ágil y poderoso para haber podido huir… ¿porqué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste Shaka?" pensaba Siegfried mientras se sentía ser levantado, puesto en un caballo sin silla como si fuera un costal lleno de heno y transportado por los estrechos caminos que cruzaban la zona neutral de Asgard.

Shaka mientras tanto iba en un carruaje techado, con las puertas laterales abiertas, estaba atado de las manos a una de los extremos, precaución que Loki había tomado por si el rubio había pensado escapar a medio camino. Muchos habían pensado que su docilidad era una forma de cooperación, así que nadie se preocupó más por él. Sin embargo, Shaka no estaba cooperando dócilmente, estaba analizando la situación, viendo de qué manera podía escapar y llevarse a Siegfried consigo, las ataduras no eran problema, sin embargo, no traía ninguna arma consigo, y él sabía que si golpeaba a un soldado era probable que fuera visto y causara una revuelta.

"tenía que haberte protegido, sin embargo no lo hice, se que no fue nuestra culpa, sin embargo estamos siendo juzgados por algo que no deberíamos… Por favor… Por favor Athena… Ayúdanos a escapar…" 

Shaka cerró sus ojos, viendo cómo de pronto el caballo que llevaba a Siegfried era amarrado a su lado por uno de los soldados, suspiró, mientras veía el cuerpo del capitán del norte, que estaba de espaldas a él.

"Athena… en realidad necesitamos un milagro…" 

-------------------------------------- 

-¡Solamente a ti se te ocurre creer semejante estupidez!- Se quejaba Alberich mientras trataba de que su caballo siguiera el paso del garañón de Syd, que surcaba el camino que llevaba a la cabaña de su capitán como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Un soldado no miente en estas situaciones Alberich, si él dijo que Siegfried estaba en problemas yo le creo –Terminó Syd apretando el paso de su caballo, saltando con presteza un tronco cubierto de nieve que bloqueaba el camino, Alberich lo siguió, no con tanta suerte, tambaleándose por la fuerza con la cual su caballo cayó y casi cayendo al suelo.

-No me importa! En dado caso que nos hayan mentido juro que lo mato!- Siseó Alberich acomodándose lo más orgullosamente que pudo, ignorando la risita burlona de Syd, quien ignorándolo completamente, siguió con su camino sin siquiera esperarlo –Siempre así… Debería dejarte solo…- Terminó, espoleando a su caballo para seguir a Mizar.

Syd repetía la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, un soldado llegó jadeante al campamento que tenían en el edificio que acababan de recuperar, pidió hablar con él, que estaba sentado en el fuego cálido saboreando la victoria que acababan de tener. Cuando Syd le pidió que se acercase, el soldado lo hizo respetuosamente, comenzando a explicar el porqué de su intempestiva llegada, su compañero había sido capturado por soldados del sur, los cuales lo habían llevado seguramente al palacio de Loki, él había logrado huir con mucho trabajo y cuando regresó vio a los soldados rodeando la cabaña, con Loki al mando de todos ellos. Según la información que Syd había recibido Siegfried había capturado al misterioso personaje de la capucha y lo había llevado con él a su cabaña, entonces… Entonces Loki estaba intentando rescatarlo! No había esperado nada, había ensillado su caballo y salido lo más rápido que pudo, seguido por Alberich al cual le explicó la situación mientras se encaminaban a la cabaña.

Syd estaba preocupado, no tenía seguridad en nada de lo que estaba pasando, Siegfried nunca tomaba una decisión apresurada y menos que pusiera en riesgo su integridad y los planes que se trazaban cuidadosamente en el norte.

-Entonces… ¿que demonios ha pasado Siegfried?- Susurró Syd mientras seguía cabalgando apresuradamente por el camino irregular.

-Syd! No avances más!- Le gritó Alberich, alcanzándolo y cerrándole el paso con su caballo, tomando la rienda del garañón de su amigo para orillarlo a salirse del camino, trepándose a una pequeña elevación, donde se escondieron entre los abetos nevados.

-¿Pero qué…?- gruñó Syd, tomando la rienda de su caballo una vez que estuvieron escondidos, sus ojos brillaban furiosos, pero, para agrado de Alberich, Syd se había dejado conducir con confianza casi ciega hacia donde él lo llevaba. 

-Mira- Susurró Alberich señalando al camino donde antes estaban, al principio, Syd pensó que se trataba de una broma al ver el lugar vacío, pero luego, un hermoso caballo de color negro azabache se dejó ver, montado regiamente por Loki.

Syd abrió los ojos sorprendido, descubriendo que luego de Loki venía un convoy bastante numeroso y alrededor de 15 soldados que iban rodeando un pequeño carro el cual al lado, en una de las puertas laterales, las cuales iban abiertas se divisaba la capucha roja de la persona que todos los viernes iba a la taberna a beber solo, pero ahora, no estaba sobre la cabeza de ese hombre, sino sobre sus piernas.

-Shaka de Virgo… sabía que no podían fallar mis sospechas- Rió Alberich, señalando al rubio quien parecía estar buscando algo, mirando a todas partes sigilosamente, de pronto, Alberich sintió como a su lado Syd se tensaba, y justo señalaba el caballo que iba al lado del carruaje, el cual llevaba cargando a un inconsciente Capitán del norte… 

-SIEGF…- Gritó de pronto Syd, llamando la atención de Shaka, y no solamente él, sino de la compañía entera de soldados y del mismo Loki, el cual regresó sobre sus pasos montado en su negro corcel. 

-------------------------------------- 

Shaka alzó la cabeza enseguida al escuchar la voz de Syd, sus ojos azules de pronto encontrándose con el guerrero del norte al lado del chico de cabellos amatistas. Vio de pronto a todos movilizarse adonde escucharon el grito, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los hábiles ojos de Alberich, cerró entonces sus orbes color de cielo para gritar: 

-SIEGFRIED! No! ¿Que te pasa? ¡DESPIERTA! – Todos entonces centraron su atención en él, quien intentaba moverse lo más desesperado que podía hacia Siegfried.

-Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Loki enojado, mirando a Shaka con reproche –Porqué haces todo este escándalo? – Terminó, mirándole con frialdad, sobreentendiendo que el rubio había gritado anteriormente.

-Él… no despierta, tembló pero no despierta –Habló Shaka débilmente ya, bajando la mirada, ante lo cual Loki no pudo reprimir una risotada burlona, para volver a ponerse en la cabeza de la escolta, no sin antes lanzar un: 

-Y qué mejor si no lo hiciera? Todos! Avancen nuevamente! No tenemos ni un minuto que perder! 

-------------------------------------- 

-Nos acaba de dar la oportunidad de nuestras vidas- Susurró agitado Alberich, jalando la rienda de su caballo, retirándose de la orilla donde los abetos los escondían.

-No entiendo, porqué lo hizo?- Dijo confundido Syd, siguiéndolo. 

-Porque seguramente está de nuestro lado, nada le costaba delatarnos, sin embargo, nos ha dado una oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar, Syd, voy a reunir las tropas que van camino al palacio, no están lejos de aquí, reventaré el animal si es necesario, pero tenemos aproximadamente 10 minutos para emboscarlos, si tomo el atajo y llevo a las tropas hacia ellos en el dique, estaremos en tiempo para que ellos no pasen al sur

A Syd nunca le había gustado el liderazgo de Alberich, siempre tan altivo, tan seguro de sí mismo, le daba la apariencia de arrogancia que él tanto odiaba, sin embargo, al momento en el que acercó su caballo para tomar al chico de cabellos amatistas por la nuca y darle un apasionado beso, furioso y posesivo, para luego sonreírle superior y ordenarle:

-Hazlo! Yo voy a seguir el convoy para asegurarme que no les perdamos la pista, confío en ti Alberich- Dicho esto, Syd soltó al otro y espoleó a su caballo, para avanzar rápidamente por la elevación tras los abetos, siguiendo a los del sur desde ahí. 

-Baka…- rió Alberich partiendo por su lado.

Si… esta iba a ser una victoria para el norte… 

-------------------------------------- 

Cuando Siegfried abrió los ojos se encontró con la visión de un Shaka que le observaba con preocupación, sonrió, moviéndose minúsculamente, su cuerpo entumecido por la incómoda posición en la que iba. 

-Hey…- llamó a Shaka, el cual negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no hablara muy fuerte, para no llamar la atención.

-Mientras dormías, vi a tus dos amigos, los dos chicos del bar –Shaka negó con la cabeza otra vez al ver la inquietud en el rostro de Siegfried –Ellos están bien, nadie los vio, y creo que han de ir a buscar ayuda...

-Una emboscada? –Susurró Siegfried cansado, observando a Shaka atado a la puerta del carro.

-Tal vez eso planeen, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – Sonrió el rubio, y ante la mirada interrogante del capitán del norte que solo entendía de tácticas y movimientos inteligentemente planeados Shaka se atrevió a contestar con su filosofía y fe –Estoy seguro que Athena nos ha concedido el milagro por el que tanto rogué… 

Siegfried no respondió, pero quiso creer, con toda su alma, en las palabras del sexto santo de esa diosa que no significaba mucho para él.

"Athena… Si es verdad que has atendido a los ruegos de tu caballero… quiero darte las gracias… y pedirte que no nos abandones hasta el final…" cuando Siegfried dejó de pensar en estas palabras, lo único que hizo fue sonreír, y tratar de relajarse un poco, en espera de ese milagro en el cual Shaka creía… no… en el cual Shaka y él creían.

El camino cubierto de nieve llegaba a un punto en el cual los abetos que lo rodeaban desaparecían, dejando una gruesa extensión de nieve que se extendía por alrededor de 2 kilómetros, después de los cuales la ciudad donde Loki tenía su palacio en Asgard del Sur se dejaba ver. Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 20 minutos desde que Syd los seguía, y ahora ya podía divisar el dique, no se podría mover más so pena que perdiese la protección que los abetos le daban y fuese descubierto por todos. Loki se iba abriendo paso ahora por el dique, a punto de salir a terrenos del sur, y fue justo cuando Syd vio a los soldados del norte…

Loki volteó rápidamente, evitando al soldado que iba a caer sobre él blandiendo una espada, dejando que éste cayera al suelo sin daño, pero sacando su espada en el movimiento, se vio rodeado de pronto, él y su compañía, y maldijo tanto en acción como de pensamiento…

-Malditos perros del norte! Traicioneros! Van a pagarla bastante caro!- Tuvo entonces una valiosa idea, y se encaminó al carro que transportaba a Shaka y donde estaba el caballo que llevaba a Siegfried –Mira Dubhe, tus perros guardianes han venido a morderte, no es adorable?

-No vas a salirte con la tuya Loki, vamos a hacerte pagar, y esta guerra va a terminarse hoy – Siseó Siegfried, sintiéndose ser levantado. Loki lo estaba arrastrando con él, evitando así que alguien se acercara a él, como un perfecto cobarde, cubriéndose el cuerpo con el enemigo.

-Loki! Regresa! Loki!- gritaba Shaka tratando en vano de soltarse, las ataduras estaban muy bien hechas y no podían deshacerse con facilidad –Loki!

-No le grites, como el buen cobarde que es no va a regresar –La voz de Syd le hizo girar la cabeza, ahí estaban, los dos acompañantes de Siegfried cada viernes en el bar, blandiendo sus armas, agitados, se veía que habían estado luchando y no temían a nada, que arriesgaban todo por lo que querían, como verdaderos guerreros.

-No, no regresará, el que debe regresar es nuestro capitán- Dijo Alberich, tomando su espada y deshaciendo las ataduras de Shaka, el cual después de que lo miró agradecido, bajó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar entre algunos de los cuerpos que ahora yacían en el suelo, para tomar una espada.

-Acaso tu luchas?- Preguntó Syd bastante sorprendido, al ver el contraste del delicado cuerpo de Shaka envuelto en la fina túnica y los cuerpos de los guerreros que peleaban contra sus soldados del norte.

-Claro que si…- susurró Shaka, sonriente –Y voy a ir por su capitán

-Un momento.. qué…?

-Cállate Syd… algún día comprenderás que fue lo que pasó –Sonrió Alberich, para que con un movimiento de cabeza, le alentara a sumergirse en la batalla, su lucha por un Asgard unificado y completamente libre…

Su ideal. 

-------------------------------------- 

Loki caminaba con dificultad entre la batalla, con Siegfried a rastras y dándole bastantes problemas, se sintió de pronto tropezar con el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados el cual en la desesperación por vivir y ser ayudado a ello, tomó el tobillo del capitán del sur. Loki cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, haciendo que Siegfried rodara unos metros lejos de él, el capitán del sur entonces, bastante molesto y contrariado por el atrevimiento del que debía ser su aliado, blandió su espada para darle término al pobre infeliz, quien se ahogó en su propia sangre, tal vez maldiciendo al que debió de prestarle ayuda.

Loki una vez acabado con el "estorbo" que le había hecho caer, se dio la vuelta para recoger del suelo lo que debió de ser un bulto humano amarrado, sin embargo, lo único que sus ojos observaron, fueron a Shaka desamarrando a Siegfried, de manera muy apresurada, Loki gruñó, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, poniendo todo la fuerza que pudo en su espada, molesto, tratando de golpear a la pareja, sin embargo Siegfried ya tenía una espada que Shaka había recogido con anterioridad y logró bloquear con fuerza el golpe.

-Ahora si Garm… frente a frente, sin que nadie nos interrumpa…- Siseó Siegfried, moviéndose un poco, para remediar el entumecimiento de sus músculos, Shaka mientras tanto no perdía el tiempo, tomaba otra arma y dándole la espalda al capitán del norte, ayudaba a que nadie se inmiscuyese en esa batalla.

-Era lo que querías no Siegfried? Quitarme Asgard… Pues no voy a dejarte…. – Loki siseaba, mirándole con severidad, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por haberle quitado su triunfo justo cuando éste iba a culminarse. –Muere!

Se abalanzó sobre Siegfried con verdadera destreza, con toda su furia enfocándose en atacarlo, todo lo demás era secundario, no importaban los gritos de aquellos soldados que perecían, los cuerpos que poco a poco iban cayendo, la mayoría heridos, porque Alberich había dado órdenes de no matar a menos que fuera necesario, si… Tal como Syd lo hubiese hecho. La nieve poco a poco iba tomando un tono carmín, cubriéndose con la sangre de aquellos que caían en ella, manchando esa inmaculada alfombra con sudor, sueños y vida, esperanzas y anhelos…

Mientras una batalla llegaba a su fin, Siegfried y Loki estaban en el apogeo de su lucha, sus espadas chocaban una contra la otra, llenando sus cuerpos de la resonancia tanto del impacto como del metálico sonido, rodeados como estaban de cuerpos y parejas de soldados que aún luchaban, no tenían bastante rango de movimiento, así que era arriesgar el todo por el todo, los espadazos causaban roces a veces, rasgando los trajes de los capitanes, haciéndolos sangrar, pero ninguno de ellos recibiendo heridas de gravedad, los minutos pasaban, ambos, suficientemente diestros en el arte de la batalla daban lo mejor de sí, demostrando porqué estaban en el mando superior, sin embargo, si de algo no tenía Loki, era paciencia, la batalla se había alargado demasiado para su gusto y no le veía avance, estaba cansado, fastidiado, molesto…

Lanzó un golpe justo al pecho de Siegfried, el cual, tambaleándose, cayó al suelo nevado, fue entonces que Loki cometió su peor error, se dejó cegar por la ira y lo dulce de la oportunidad y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Siegfried, blandiendo su espada. A la lejanía, Shaka suspiraba, mirando a Syd y a Alberich a su lado, y pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Loki caía sobre el capitán del norte, los tres chicos abrieron sus bocas en un grito silencioso, sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando. Shaka corrió hacia donde los capitanes estaban, preocupado, pensando lo peor, sus ojos azules abriéndose horrorizados al ver la sangre correr por la nieve, junto al cuerpo de Siegfried.

Sin embargo, el capitán del norte se levantó con dificultad, lanzando a Loki a su lado, ensangrentado, casi atravesado con la espada que Siegfried había empuñado contra él al momento en que se lanzó a atacarle, Loki había sido víctima de su propia imprudencia y desesperación y felizmente para Siegfried… Él había salido victorioso de la batalla.

Alberich y Syd suspiraron aliviados, observando el panorama alrededor, sus soldados habían hecho un excelente trabajo capturando con vida a la mayoría de los muchachos del sur, hiriendo no de gravedad a la mayoría, y solo una mínima parte de ambos bandos había resultado muerta. Ambos observaron como la figura delgada del rubio, el cual había estado con ellos ayudándoles se lanzaba sobre Siegfried, para besarlo contento, Syd respingó un poco arqueando una ceja, mirando con bastante recelo a Alberich quien sonreía disfrutando de la escena.

-Qué?- siseó Alberich dándose la vuelta y comenzando a ordenar a sus hombres que avanzaran a ocupar el palacio del sur, a sabiendas que los habitantes de la ciudadela, viendo a su ejército rendido y… al cuerpo de Loki inerte sobre su caballo, no iba a causarles problema alguno.

-Desde cuando das las órdenes tú?- gruñó Syd, cruzándose de brazos a su lado, mirándole con el rabillo del ojo mientras asentía a los soldados para que hicieran lo que el otro de cabellos amatistas les había indicado.

-Desde que apoyas todo lo que digo- contestó Alberich divertido, mirando como Siegfried se montaba en uno de los caballos para ir a dirigir la comitiva que ya iba entrando a la ciudadela, Shaka sin embargo se quedó al lado de los otros dos, sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No vas a ir con él?- preguntó Syd, cordial pero aún sorprendido por todo

-Voy con ustedes, él tiene que hacer las cosas solo, por algo es su capitán no?- dijo asintiendo y comenzando a caminar al lado de ambos guerreros, siguiendo a los demás, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. 

"Vine aquí llamado por una persona que no estaba con ustedes, sin embargo, hoy cruzo triunfalmente a las puertas de una ciudad que me había dado asilo con bandera de otro ejército, miro las caras de aquellas personas que me reconocen y me preguntan qué es lo que está pasando con sus ojos, sin embargo no me siento traidor. Por el tiempo que pase aquí se que ellos vivían oprimidos bajo los deseos de alguien que buscaba el poder sin fijarse siquiera en el pueblo que desfallecía en su hogar. Se que ahora los tiempos serán mejores, que con la unificación del territorio ellos vivirán mejor, justo como escuchaba los relatos felices de la gente del norte, que no vivían aterrorizados ni oprimidos como ellos… Todo será diferente ahora… Sea Siegfried quien se quede en el poder de Asgard o ceda el mando a cualquiera de los nobles de cualquier región. Estoy contento de haber venido, de haber intervenido en una guerra que no era mía, gracias a Athena encontré por fin a la persona que llena mi existencia de felicidad y paz, en un territorio que no es el mío pero en el cual viviré de aquí… Al resto de mi vida…"

Owari…

By Raike  
  
Insípido, lo se, n.nU las escenas de la batalla me quedaron blegh! Irene lo sabe, no soy buena relatando escenitas de peleas a menos que tengan fuego púrpura y escarlata en ellas! --- XDD en fin, va dedicado a Ari con todo cariño. APIO VERDE atrasado!!! n.nUUUU mas vale tarde que nunca nah?

Y es que con el trabajo, la escuela y tooodo lo demás no había sabido bien que hacer, espero que les guste n.nU y saben que? ahora que lo termino, se me antoja un epílogo XDDDD

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta el final Besos miles!


End file.
